Various vehicles, such as aircraft, may include radar arrays. For example, a vehicle may include an active electronically scanned array (AESA) that includes an antenna which may be coupled to a power source that provides power to the antenna. In operation, the power source may switch on and off at a high frequency using field-effect transistors. The pulsed power signal may be provided to the antenna and used to power the antenna when the antenna is used to transmit a signal. Conventional wires and cables that may be used to couple the power source with the antenna remain limited because they cannot cleanly and efficiently provide power from the power source to the antenna.